How long will it take?
by toryviral
Summary: Due to the wishes of their managers,Rachel & Quinn have been hiding their relationship from the media, to Rachel hatred Quinn wants to followed their wishes. To their mangers & Quinns disapproval Rachel, Santana & Brittany enjoy creating choas with the media & Faberry shippers due to the arrangement. How long will it take before Quinn snaps & claims Rachel as hers. I don't own glee


After I starred in Funny Girl I was offered a position with Quinn and Santana on a new TV show called Lima Heights. Through Quinn and I ended up developing feelings for one another, half way through season 3 of the show and unknown to the Media and the public besides a few the two of us started dating. We've been dating now two years and going to strong. It had been the decision of our managers to keep our relationship quite, much to my hatred.

Most of the time we keep the PDA to a minimal but there is a growing number of people who ship our characters and therefore ship us as well. While neither of us never confirmed or denied being in a relationship Santana, Brittany and I enjoy to tease Quinn sometimes by stirring up trouble in the rumour mill and with our managers by showing off our playful banter, it's almost cruel of us but we love the chaos its causing. There are plenty rumours going around that it's all four of us dating and photo shopped pictures going around of the four of us being intimate, along with a few photoshoots to go along with those rumours. Both managers are work over time to keep the relationship secret, trying to avoid the backlash Santana and Britany got when it was announced they were engaged.

The best part of it is the fact that only close family and friends actually know Quinn and I's sexuality, which in turn creates more chaos as people fight over we are straight or not. Currently We're at Santana's birthday which of course is full of paparazzi wanting to get photos of everyone and interview as many celebs as possible. Quinn and I are talking to one present from FOX while Santana and Brittany and standing nearby doing an interview or a youtube channel or something.

"I'm here are Santana Lopez 25th birthday with Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, close personal friend with Santana and co-stars with her on Lima Heights. Now the three of you have known each other since high school am I correct?"

"Yeah, we've known each other since freshman year but we didn't really become close friend until we joined the show together." Quin replied.

"Why is that may I ask?"

"Well you see Quinn and Santana were often fighting over who was HBIC, which often lead to them taking their anger out on either each other or me via ordering a slushie facial…"

"Wait, hold on HBIC? Sluchie Facial?"

"Head bitch in charge, as for the slushie facial thing, it was just a thing the popular kids did to make sure that the people who they deem to be losers know about it and it ensures that they stay losers. I was regular targeted because I was pretty much deemed the biggest loser, I never let it bother me though. It was a childish thing anyway, Quinn and I defiantly were not on speaking terms for half of high school as both of us were fighting over the same guy. Which thankfully ended when we graduated when we realised that…" I looked at Quinn and smirked, I watched the thought flash across her head and her eyes daring me to say something, knowing I wouldn't. Out of the two of us she is the one that wants to follow what our mangers say, much to my disappointment.

"Realised what?" I felt the microphone inch closer as the present felt the pause.

"That fighting over a guy was the stupidest thing in the world, especially when it was just a high school crush and there are more important things in life." Quinn finished for me, not trusting that I wouldn't stir the pot, I nodded my head to confirm her statement.

"After that I'm curious to hear what you have to say about the rumours that Rachel dated famous dancer Brittany , current Fiancé to Santana? While Santana and Quinn dated? There is also rumours that the four of you dated at one point."

I looked at Quinn and chuckled, this was one of my favourite rumours flying around its right after the rumour that I cheated on Quinn with Brittany while Quinn was also cheating on me with Santana and Brittany.

"Those rumour about us are completely false, Santana and Britany have been in a perfectly happy and healthy relationship for a long time now and honestly the four of us would like it if the press would stop meddling in our love lives, especially San and Brit's." Quinn answered.

"Yeah, I mean if I had dated Britany back then Santana would have made sure that I wasn't standing here right now, as for her and Quinn dating. If they had Mckinley wouldn't have survived the blood bath it would have caused." I chuckled when Quinn lightly slapped my arm and shook her head with a smile.

"Why do you say that?" The presenter asked pushing the microphone into my face.

"Because Santana and I would have ripped each other apart fighting over the HBIC position."

Quinn answered trying to stop me from stirring the rumour pot, I looked her and pouted but she continued to smirk and slightly shake her head.

"Yeah, that or Santana being so over protective over the people who loves and Lima not being the most accepting of places she would have ended up cutting a few people for even thinking about insulting someone she loves. It actually really cute, she may act like this big tough chick from Lima Heights but she can be a total softy; I have this video of her and Brit…"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I'm going to slap you!" I heard Santana shout from her interview nearby.

"Oh babe, I thought we agreed to save that talk for the bed room." I shot back causing her to laugh and Brittany to give me the finger.

"Maybe later sweetheart, I have an interview to finish then maybe I will."

"Mmm I'll hold you to that honey." Santana laughed at Brittany's comment when Quinn sent both of them her best HBIC glare.

"Don't encourage her you two! Its hard enough controlling her without you two helping!" I laughed and winked in their direction while Quin mumbled something off.

"Sorry about those three, their always mock flirting with each other to mess with the rumour mill. They enjoy the chaos it causes."

"Anyway where was I? Right, I have this video of Santana after a long day shooting. Her and Brittany hadn't seen each other in about three months because of Brittany going on tour with Lady Gaga, we had Brittany hide in our shared trailer. Santana walked in and almost burst into tears before dragging Brittany over to the couch and pretty much wrapped herself around Brit and refused to let anyone near them for a good three hours while they just laid there with Britany buried in Santana's chest with her armed securely wrapped around her. Cutest thing I've ever seen in my life, almost anyway I do have a few scars from Santana biting me when I tried to sit with them."

I grinned, I heard Santana tell Brittany and the person she was talking to that she would be right back, I turned to face her and gave her an almost seductive wave, I flinched slightly when Quinn slapped the back on my leg telling me off.

"Berry get your ass over here!" She stomped towards us.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I smirked crossing my arms.

"When will you two stop creating chaos by teasing the media and Faberry shippers?" Quinn asked also crossing her arms in more of a disapproval way then myself.

"Don't know what you're talking about babe." I said as Santana grabbed the collar of my suit and started dragging me away.

"Hey Britt, Beautiful could you finish off our interviews? I think I'm being punished." I shot Quinn a wink before following Santana into first private room she could find.

"Think it worked?" I asked sitting down on a vacant arm chair, followed by Santana sitting in the chair across from me.

"Depends, how much you will to bet that Quinn is going to storm in here in about two minutes and slap me?"

"I'd bet she'll be in her slapping you in one minutes and Britany in here kissing it better in two."

As if on que.

"Santana I can't believe you did that!" Quinn stormed into the room, followed by the sound of someone being slapped.

"Believe it Quinnie because I just did." Santana replied smugly pulling Brittany who had followed Quinn, into her lap.

"Relax Beautiful, all four of us know that Santana and I are just messing around." I wrapped my arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her onto my lap, kissing her exposed shoulder in efforts to calm her down.

"They don't though! HE asked me how I felt about my supposed girlfriend flirting other women. God do you have any idea how awkward and embarrassing that is to answer when you actually are my girlfriend!" I lightly start kissing across Quinn shoulders until I felt her relax into me.

"What do you want to do then Beautiful?" I got my answer in the form of Quinn standing up, grabbing my hand and pulling me back towards the line of press. Once we were positioned towards the middle of the line Quinn shouted.

"Hey!" To grab everyone's attention before dipping me and attaching her lips to my own. The kiss felt like it lasts forever as the flashing lights and raised voices of the press faded into the background, when the need to breath back to much Quinn pulled away and straighten us before looking around.

"Rachel Berry is officially my girlfriend and has been for the last two years. Mine, not Santana's, not Brittany's, Mine." She stated with a firm voice, slipping her arm around my waist holding me firmly against her side as she glared at the people around us.

"I kinda love when you get possessive of me.' I kissed her cheek before she led us back inside. For the night she didn't let me stray too far out of her reach. Not going to lie as soon as we got home I was actually punished… in the best way possible.

 **Athors note: This is complete for now but let me know if you want me to write more and if possible give me a few ideas to help.**


End file.
